1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a substrate package that includes a first circuit substrate including a first surface on which a wiring pattern is formed, a second circuit substrate including a first surface on which a wiring pattern is formed, and multiple chip components. The first circuit substrate and the second circuit substrate are disposed such that their first surfaces face each other at a constant distance. The chip components are placed between the first and second circuit substrates. In the substrate package, at least one of second surfaces of the first and second circuit substrates is covered by a ground pattern, some of the chip components are connection chip components each of which includes terminals that are disposed at the corresponding ends and fixed to the wiring patterns of the first and second circuit substrates. Thus, in the substrate package, the wiring patterns are electrically connected to each other and the first and second circuit substrates are joined together by the connection chip components (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-147886).
A related-art electronic device such as the substrate package described above does not include a shield structure. Therefore, when, for example, an analog circuit for radio communications is formed on the first circuit substrate or the second circuit substrate, it is not possible to shield electromagnetic waves emitted from the analog circuit. Thus, related-art electronic devices have a low shielding performance.